Always Remember Me
by kevinkev18
Summary: Marceline tricks Finn into traveling to the past, with unexpected consequences!. I do not own Adventure Time. We reserve the rights to Cartoonnetwork


Finn and Jake are in their living room playing Kompy's Castle on BMO. It's been a great afternoon, and just as they are about to finish the level, they hear a 'whooshing' sound behind them!

Jake looks to and fro. "Bro, what was that?" Finn looks around and can't see anything! He stands up and leaps to his demon blood sword and picks it up. He hears the noise that indicates that he and Jake… lost… ARGH! He looks around, and then feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Marceline! "BOO!" Finn gets spooked, and Jake starts laughing, like he wasn't scared! But then Marceline swooshed over to him and makes a reptile face and Jake screams in a high pitched voice! Jake blushes and says, "Yeah, you got me too Marcy."

Finn says, "So what's up? How come you snuck in on us?" Marceline replies, "My dad says something weird is going to happen real soon, and he says you…" she points at Finn "…are the nexus of the weirdness." He looks at her contemplatively. "So you are saying I am the Lord of Weirdness?" She does a raspberry at him. "I guess… well, I don't know. All I know is I need to give you this." She hands him a strange looking polished rock. It has two marks on it, one red and one blue. "Dad says to touch the red mark real soon. He said you will know when it's time to touch the blue mark."

Finn looks at it. "Can I eat first? I'm kinda hungry." Marceline turns her eyes up, and says in a condescending voice, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. But dad said to do it real soon." Finn looks at the rock, and then walks to the table. Jake starts cooking some bacon pancakes, and while he is lazily cooking Marceline starts getting impatient. She swoops in and pushes Jake out of the way! Then she turns into a demon form and uses flame breath to cook the pancakes really fast! She puts the plate in front of Finn. He looks at the somewhat scorched pancakes and takes a bite. It's not too bad, but he has the question in his head, 'why is she in such a hurry?' He finishes the pancakes, and then sees that Jake made him a few sandwiches. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling you are going to need these." Finn puts them into his backpack, and then grabs the rock. He looks at Jake and Marcy, and then touches the red mark. Then he disappears!

Jake is in shock! He looks at the floor where Finn was standing, and then looks around. "What happened to my bro, Marcy?" He looks at her and sees she is in deep contemplation. He sees a tear form in her eye as she says, "He is where he needs to be. I wish it wasn't so, but he needs to be…" Jake looks at her and says, "So what now?" She replies, "We wait…"

Finn sees a flash of light, and then he is standing in an open field! But this is not how he remembers Ooo. The area is devastated. Buildings in the distance are smoldering, and most of the trees have very few leaves on them. He sees some activity in the town below, and begins walking.

As he is walking, he hears someone scream, a girl! He starts running towards the commotion. He goes around a corner and sees some strange mutants, like nothing he has ever seen! He draws his demon blood sword, the heirloom that has been in his and Jake's family for generations, and leaps into the group! He swings powerfully to the left and causes a mutant to dissolve into the ground. Then he leaps up and kicks one in the head as he chops down to cut one in two! He causes the sword to glow with an eerie light, a trick he just learned a couple of days ago. Then he swings it around his head causing the light to spread around him. The mutants struck by the light become immediately afraid and run away from the scene.

Once Finn sees that the mutants have all fled, he kneels down to catch his breath. As he is doing so, he feels a hand touch his shoulder. He turns immediately at a ready stance! The man that touched his shoulder puts his hands up in the air, and says, "Whoa, hero! I just wanted to thank you for saving our butts!" Finn looks at him and is stunned! It's Simon Petrikov, the Ice King! But he looks so much different. His features are smoother, and his eyes are clear. He has all of his hair, and he is obviously quite sane. Finn says, "Glad I could be a help. Who are you?" The man says, "I'm Simon Petrikov. And this young girl…" He beckons for the girl hiding behind a car to come out, "…is Marceline Abadeer." Once again, Finn can't believe his eyes! It's Marceline, but she looks… a little younger than him, maybe 13-14. And she doesn't have any marks on her neck, she isn't a vampire yet! "I-It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Simon says, "Where did you come from? Why have we never seen you before?"

Finn says, "I'm not sure I can trust my mind right now, I'm really confused. It seems a little while ago I was in my tree fort eating bacon pancakes…" Then he sees that both Simon and Marceline lick their lips at the thought of pancakes! "… and then, I appeared here. I saw some commotion in the town, and then I found you two." He thinks a second, and then realizes what happened; the smooth stone opened a time portal! He looks at Simon and Marceline, and says, "I'm really a bit disoriented, how long has it been since the Mushroom Wars?" Simon says, I'm a little fuzzy on that. This crown carries great power, but it makes me… unmanageable for a short time." Marcy says, "It drives you bonkers Simon. You need to quit using it, every time you put it on it takes longer and longer to get you back. I'm not sure what I would do without you." She looks at Finn. "It's been about 10 years since the Mushroom Wars. As you can see I'm part demon, and I started aging slow last year. I'm actually about 15." Finn looks at her and thinks, 'She is going to be one of my best buds in the future. But right now she looks awfully cute!'

Finn can see that both of them are hungry. They must have gone into the town looking for some food. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a pair of sandwiches. "Want one?" Both of them get really big eyes as they see the food he is offering them! Simon reaches over and takes the sandwiches, giving one to Marceline. They both take them out of the wrappers and consume them voraciously! In just seconds they have both finished theirs. Marceline says, "Thank you…" after a pause, Finn says, "…Finn the Human. Or at least that's what I was called before." She continues, "…Thank you, Finn the Human. That's the first food either of us has had in two days." Finn gets a very sympathetic look in his eyes. He cannot believe the harsh life they have led together. When Marceline told him and Jake about the incident when she was a kid, Finn had no idea that this was going on for months, years. "I'd like to help you two. I'm pretty good at finding food, and you saw I do OK with this sword." Simon and Marceline look at each other. "Well, you know, we have a pretty good routine going. You are going to have to learn how to play by our rules." Marceline smacks Simon on the shoulder, and says, "SIMON! You be nice, I think he would be an awesome teammate!" Simon smiles, and says, "Marcy, I still need to teach you a few things about sarcasm. I would love to have, Finn the Human, be part of our gang."

Finn smiles, and stands up. He beckons for them to follow him. He leads them into the town, to a crushed building. He goes to it and moves a few bricks. This reveals a cellar door. They work together and clear the door. They open it, and the place is cold! Finn reaches into his backpack and puts on his sweater. He knows that Simon will be unaffected by the cold, but he sees that Marceline is shivering. He reaches in and grabs PB's like-like sweater and looks at it. He hardly ever wears it anymore, and really sees there is nothing left between him and Princess Bubblegum. He hands the sweater to Marceline, who gladly accepts it and puts it on. "Thanks Finn, this will be a real help." Then Finn leads them to a doorway. He pulls out a flashlight and opens the door. It's a stairway leading down. They go down, and Simon says, "Hey, is this a natural freezer?" Finn nods. "So any food down here should still be good." Finn nods again.

When they get to the bottom, they find a kitchen area. Finn walks to a door and goes in, coming out with a pork loin. Both Simon and Marceline look at each other! Finn says, "I know you two are hungry, but we gotta wait for this to cook." He takes out a match and lights a wood pit, and puts the pork loin on it. They all gather and warm up by the fire, and Finn starts working the pork as it defrosts on the fire.

After a couple of hours, the pork loin is done, and he cuts up pieces for each of them. All of them enjoy the delicious meat! Marcy leans back and says, "This is the first time I've felt full in weeks." Simon nods in agreement. He says, "How did you find this place Finn?" He replies, "My buddy Jake and I were looking around to see if there was anything good in this destroyed town, and we found this area by accident." Simon says, "Where is your friend, Jake?" Finn replies, "We got separated. I think it is going to be a while before I see him again." Finn gets a tear in his eye thinking about being separated from his brother and best friend. But he knows now why he is here.

Finn sees that he needs to take care of these two. He is not sure for how long, but he is here because they need him. He puts an arm around each of them and says, "Let's get some shuteye. I'm still trying to work out why I'm here, and how I got here. A good night's sleep should make it easier." Both Simon and Marcy nod and stretch. They feel pretty safe down here, and the fire is very cozy. They all fall asleep.

A few hours later, Finn wakes up and sees that Marceline has snuggled up right next to him. The fire has died down, and she must have gotten cold. Well, he's cold too! He's going to have to find some pants if they are going to spend much more time here. He pulls her tight for warmth, and closes his eyes again. An hour or two later, he wakes up to see the fire has died down. He wakes up Marceline, who doesn't want to let go! She is really cold. He wraps her up as well as he can and wakes Simon. He is not affected by the cold at all because of the crown's influence. They all get up and Finn points out where a bathroom is. Simon and Marcy are amazed to find a working toilet! The heat from the fire must have thawed the pipes allowing the water to flow. Simon decides to take advantage and sink-showers.

Finn throws some more wood on the fire and uses it to heat up some water. There is a bathing tub in the bathroom, and he puts the heated water in, and runs some cold water to make the temperature tolerable, then offers for Marcy to bathe next. She gladly does so, and embarrasses the men by leaving the door open! Simon wanders over and closes the door. "Sorry guys, I'm just not used to having a dude my age around. I've always been scared that Simon couldn't hear me if I needed him, and I'm not worried about him peeking in!" Simon blushes a bit and says, "I couldn't. She is like a daughter to me. I'd feel ashamed to do something like that." He smirks at Finn. "But you wouldn't feel bad!" Finn blushes brightly and smiles sheepishly! "I'm not the peeky kinda guy, Simon." Then he thinks about seeing Marceline naked when he and Jake were hiding in Marceline's closet, and REALLY blushes!

After they are all ready, they make some meals to travel with, leave the cellar and head to the surface. They get there and the place is quiet. Too quiet. "What's up? Why is there no noise?" Simon puts his hand over Finn's mouth and whispers, "Because of him…" Then he points at a grotesque misshapen being. It is really tall, maybe 12 feet, and it has a set of horns…

Finn's eyes get really wide! It's the Lich! And he is looking for things to kill. Suddenly he stops and moves in a very slow circle. Then he quickly twists his head and looks at the three of them. He laughs heartily and says, "So you all survived the war. I hope you enjoyed your time on earth, because it's about to end…"

**NEXT:** _The Survivors_


End file.
